Greaser Girls Club: Full Season 1
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: Mary is an ordinary 14 year old girl, living in a small town of Cary, when she suddenly encountered a fairy named Alex. As time goes by, Mary begins to find out that she is a lost princess of a destroyed planet, and does all she can to discover her past...
1. Chapter 1

S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders In:

Greaser Girls Club: Season 1 Full Novel

Chapter 1 (Episode 1)

I was walking down the sidewalk with my pet rabbit, Kiki through the busy streets of Cary. We had decided to go to the city park, so we asked Mom if that was alright. She said yes, as long as we came home before dinner. You see, my mom and I are really close to each other, unlike my dad and two brothers. My mom and I would talk about the things we both and what we both don't like, and the funny thing is, I don't think I know anyone that has a better mom than I do. Well, for my dad and brothers, not so much. I mean, my dad and two brothers treat me like Cinderella. Ever since I got my magical powers when I was nine years old, my dad was really jealous of me, along with my older brother Charlie and my little brother Richie. Pretty soon when I turned ten, my dad decided to force me to do all the house work, but my mom begged him not to because that should've been her job in the house, but Dad didn't listen. He then gave me a bunch of chores to do, except cooking because I wasn't allowed to cook just yet, so I was stuck with a lot of chores to do every day while my dad and brothers lay around and do absolutely nothing, other than going to places or watching movies at home. It angered my mom that they're all doing this to me, so at least I have her on my side. My grandparents didn't care whether I have powers or not, but they still enjoy watching me do a lot of amazing things that I can do with magic. I love to use my magic, but I don't wanna use it a lot because that would cause chaos, so I was real careful with using my magic; especially in school. I never use my magic in school because I didn't want to get detention or get suspended. But I'm actually a really good student, but I'm not a nerd or a straight A student like most of the kids at my school; especially the popular girls at my school. Oh boy, oh boy. Sometimes I can't stand the popular girls at my school, especially my rival, Ava. She really hates me and thinks that I grew up in Africa or from a different planet, other than Earth. But I was real calm whenever I'm in front of her. Ava has a little sister named Betty and she's not like Ava at all. Whenever I see Betty, she acts very nice to me but then her sister, Ava, would bump in and chew me out. I've known Ava since sixth grade and now I'm in my last year of middle school; eighth grade. Ava still annoys me in school and she won't even leave me alone, but now that it's Spring Break, I can get a break from listening to her yak about me all the time. I looked down at Kiki. He was chewing on one of the carrots I had given him. I've had Kiki since I was twelve, and he was a birthday present from my mom, even though we have cats already. Kiki doesn't mind being around my cats, but they still hate him a little. We finally arrived to the park, after going through some trouble with Ava. I grabbed a bright juicy red apple from a apple tree, and turned to my pet rabbit. "Hey, why don't you go find an acorn and I'll toss it around with you, Kiki?" He grins at me, and hops off. I sat down and took a big bite out of my apple. I relaxed a bit and looked at the clouds. It sure is sunny today, I thought. And warm, too. I checked the time on my watch. It was 1:25. "Got five hours left", I said to myself, and then pushed my back up to the tree. It was such a lovely day, with all the people smiling to their selves and couples walking by, giggling to each other when one of them says something funny to the other. I watched one of the couples walk by. There was a blond girl, about sixteen, with her boyfriend, who looked like he was either eighteen or nineteen. I looked at the blond girl. She was crying, and her boyfriend was comforting her, telling her that it'll be okay. I sighed at them. Now I really wish I had a boyfriend, I thought. A cool guy that would take care of me, make me feel better if I was sick or upset over something that I didn't like, and all of that stuff. I took out one of my small make up mirrors from my purse and opened it up. I never use make up a lot, but if you were a famous child country star like me, you'd have to wear make up at the awards ceremonies that they held every year. It's been a year since I last went to Hollywood. I only came back home because my grandfather died, so I went back home and attended his funeral. My manager was on vacation for a year, so I won't be seeing her for the rest of the year. I really loved my manager, Alice. She was so nice to me, but sometimes she can act childish, even for her at the age of twenty-four. I stared at myself for a few minutes. I looked at my bright green eyes and brushed my long light brown curly hair with my fingers. I also ran my fingers through my straight bangs that I always kept in a fringe. I glared at the zits on my face. I only have 5 or 6 zits on my face. Truth is, I always wash my face, but my zits always come back after I wash my face. That really irritated me, but I kept thinking maybe it's my magic that causing my zits to come back right after I wash my face. As I kept looking at myself in the mirror, I start to remember Alice's face. Her long beautiful dark brown hair, her brown eyes and her tan skin. She was so nice, but if you rubbed her the wrong way, like my father did when he first met her, look out. I felt tears stream down my cheeks, with sadness. I still remembered that email that I got from Alice on the night before the last day of school before Spring Break. She told me that she was going to France for a funeral of her late family member and she said that she was sorry if she hadn't seen me in a long time. I remembered crying after reading that. It broke my heart to hear that email. I told my mom and she told me that Alice told her, too and that everything will be okay, even when Alice comes back. Since after that night, I still kept thinking that Alice wasn't coming back and that she was lying. I shrugged and put my mirror back in my purse. I wiped my tears away, just as Kiki came running at me, screaming like someone had scared the crap out of him. I looked at Kiki, worriedly. "Kiki, what's wrong?" Kiki pulled at my black leather boot, wanting me to follow him. I nod, as I quickly got up. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Kiki lead me in the woods, and we stood behind a tree quietly. After a minute, I turned around and see a girl fighting with a big creature, with yellow skin, red eyes and a beard. He kept hitting that girl. The girl had long red lower pigtails tied in yellow bows, a yellow midriff top and matching short shorts, and a pair of yellow high-heeled below the knee boots. She also had on a pair of pink-colored metal cuffs and a pink headband. I looked at her back. She had wings and they were actually real! Just like in my fairy book! I thought. The girl looked at the beast and sent a powerful attack at the beast, knocking him over. The beast growled at her and said that he'd be back and left. I hurried over to the girl and helped her up. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her, worriedly. She nodded. "Yeah, dat big yellow bastard gave me quite a good whippin'." I stared at her. She can cuss really good, I thought. She looked at me, and smirked. She had light brown eyes and freckles. "Thanks for da help. Wat's ya name?" I smiled shyly at her. "I'm Mary." The girl smirked. "Well, I'll be damned!" She took my hand and shook it. "My name's Alex, but ya can call me Ale, if ya want." I giggled at her sassy voice. "Sure thing, Alex." Alex suddenly began to glow and then appeared in a pair of different clothes. She still has her wings, but she doesn't have her wristbands anymore. Instead, she wore a pair of yellow high-heeled sandals, a pink and yellow skirt with a gold belt, a pink-yellow midriff top and a sliver crown on her head, with a gold jewel in the center. Alex stretched her arms and rubbed her back a little. "Man, I needed dat," I heard her say to herself. She turned to me and smirked. "Ya okay?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Say, why don't we head back to my place?" Alex gave me a grin. "Well, why don't we?"

I introduced Alex to my parents, and my dad gave her a glare and walked away. Alex was about to go after and beat the crap out of him, but I told her no. She calmed down and sighed. Mom introduced herself and smiled at Alex. Alex smirked at her. "Ya know, what? Ya's a pretty good mama for ya Mary!" Mom blushed when Alex said that. "Well, thank you, my dear," she said and went to start making dinner. I led Alex upstairs to my room, having to walk past my brothers, who gave me a glare, but Alex flipped the finger at them. Once we arrived at my room, I opened the door and let Alex in first. She walked in and started saying how she really liked my room. After looking through my room, Alex sat on my bed and looked at me. "Say, have ya heard of Alfea?" I shook my head. "No, what it is?" I sat down after I asked her that. Alex smirked. "Well, Alfea's a school for fairies. Most of the students that go there are princesses, like me." Points at her outfit that she was still wearing. "In case you haven't heard or any thin', I'm da princess of da planet Venus." I widen my eyes at that comment. "Wow, I didn't know that!" Alex just shrugged. "Well, now ya know!" She then went on how you only go to Alfea if you have magical powers, and how when you go to Alfea, you get to share a dorm with other students. "Well, the girls dat were my roommates last year were kinda mean and borin'," Alex said with a frown. But then she smiled again. "Well, why don't ya show me yo powers!" I felt my face turning red, with embarrassment. I pointed a finger at myself. "Y-You want me to show you m-my powers?" Alex nods, with a grin. "Yep! Show me!" I clapped my hands together and then a pink energetic light appears from my hands. I threw the light at the mirror, but the attack flew back at me and hit me in the stomach, sending me to the floor. I quickly checked my stomach. Luckily, there was just a red mark on my stomach. Alex, who saw the whole thing, quickly came over and helped me up. "Are ya okay, Mary?" she asked me, worriedly. I nod, holding my stomach. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright, Ale." I slowly sat down on my bed again, and then sees Alex's smile. "I've neva seen somethin' like dat!" She then turns to me. "Ya know dat?" I just shrugged. "Yeah..." Alex came over to me and sat beside me. "Ya know wat? Why don't I take ya to Alfea?" I looked at Alex with a smile. "Sure, Ale. But we might need to ask my mom if that's alright." Alex nodded and left.

We arrived in a forest, and landed on the ground. Alex puts her Ring of Venus back on her middle finger. "Well, here we is!" she says cheerfully. After I helped my mom up on her feet, she looked around, with wide eyes. "Wow, this looks amazing!" I smiled at her. "Pretty cool, right?" Alex smirked at me. "With a capital C, yeah! So, c'mon y'all! Let's get movin'!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders In:

Greaser Girls Club: Season 1 Full Novel

Chapter 2 (Episode 2)

After I said goodbye to Mom and hugged her, Alex took her Ring of Venus out, transformed it into a scepter and sent her back home. Truth is, even though Mom used to have powers and all, but she gave them up when I was only an infant because she didn't want to get me and my brothers scared if we found out she had powers. So Mom had to go to a magic doctor and got her powers taken away. I was kinda disappointed, but I knew Mom wanted to change a little, even though she had her powers since she was five. I picked up my suitcase, brushed it off and walked through the invisible barrier. Alex told my mom and I that the school has an invisible barrier so that the school won't be in danger or have any non-magical creatures go through the barrier, like Mom. We arrived at the front gate of the school after a long walk to the school from the forest. I looked around the whole place. There sure is a lot of girls here today, I thought. I turned to Alex and smiled. "This place is amazing, Ale!" I exclaimed. Alex smirked. "I know, right?!" she said, but then frowned, as she puts her hands on her head. "But don't try and distract yaself." I looked up ahead and see a tall, brown short-haired woman with weird-looking glasses. She had a mean look on her face, as she held a clipboard in her hand. "Who's that lady over there?" Alex turned to me. "Oh, that's Griselda," Alex said, in a bored tone. "She is the headmistress of discipline. But sometimes it's okay to let her distract you." Griselda was talking to a girl, who had long light purple hair and bright blue eyes. She was talking to her and asked the girl her name and all. I overheard the girl say that her name was Nova. I ruffled my bangs as I looked at her. She thanked Griselda and walked past her. I looked at Alex nervously. "I-I don't think my name's on the list," I said, trying to act calm as I can. Alex smirked at me. "Oh, yes you are! Of course I think of everythin'!" She sighed, as she went on. "Of course, the princess of Saturn was supposed to be here, but for some reason, she must've of either changed her mind or she's being homeschooled, I don't know." She then took out a light pink envelope out of her jeans pocket. "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress." She then frowned at the envelope. "But I won't give it to her." She begins to rip the letter to pieces. "Of course, I don't think anyone knows who the princess of Saturn is anyway, otha than me." She threw the ripped pieces in the air, making them fly to the ground. I looked at Alex, as if she was crazy or not. "So you want me to take her place, is that what you want?" She nodded. "Mhm!" I shook my head quickly. "Alex, that's crazy! I just wanna be honest, that's all!" Alex pushed me foreward, anyway. "Oh, c'mon, Mary! It's just a little lie!" "Put I hate to lie, Alex!" I whined, but she shook her head. We walked toward Griselda and tried to act as nice as we can. "Well, hello Griselda!" Alex spoke, in her most cheerful voice. Griselda frowned at her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Alex of Venus. I thought I'd never see you here again, after what happened last year." Alex gave Griselda a smirk, as she stuck her tongue out. "Well ya know, I neva give up!" Griselda sighed. "Very well. Anyway, who is your friend?" she said, looking at me sternly. I was about to speak, when Alex took in. "Oh, this here is the princess of Saturn." Griselda pushed her glasses to her face gently. "The princess of Saturn?" She then looked through her clipboard. "Here you are. Princess Sally." I nodded. "Yeah, that's me." Griselda sighed. "You two may come in." Alex smirked as we walked pass Griselda. "See? I told you." After going through rules by Griselda, meeting the headmistress, Faragonda and going through stuff by her, she announced that we were all free until dinner. As we walked to our dorm, I turned at Alex when she spoke. "Y'all like Ms. Faragonda. She's nice, unlike Griselda." I looked at Alex curiously. "So who are the witches?" Alex turns to me and smiles. "Well, Magix has three schools. Well, they also have a school for boys that also have magic powers, but I ain't so sure where they have it at. Anyway, our school is one of the three main schools of Magix. Then there's Red Fountain for the Specialists, but that place is for soc boys. And then there's cloudtower and that place is for witches only. A lot of greaser girls go there, and some soc girls too. But sometimes some greaser girls go to here Alfea, but there are a lot of soc girls here, so beware." I put my hand on my cheek, as if it were hurting, but luckily it wasn't. "I think I got it." Alex grins like a Cheshire cat. "You either get it or you don't get it, and the truth is, you do get it." We walked to a door where there was a piece of paper attached to a window which was next to the door to the room. Alex looks at the names on the paper of who we're sharing our dorm with. "Hey, look! Looks like we's in the same apartment! Dat's too damn cool!" Alex exclaimed happily, as she opens the door and walked in, with me following her. Once we walked in, there was a lot of cool things. Alex points a finger at those double doors. "I think dat's ma room. I had a different one last year." She opens one of the double doors and we both walked in, to see only one bed and a lot of amazing stuff there. I felt a little jealous, but I knew already that Alex had the room to herself since she doesn't have a roommate, but I do. "Wow, lucky you, I guess," I said, forming a small smile. "At least I share my room with someone else." I walked out of Alex's room and opened the door to the room I was in. I was minding my own business until suddenly I stepped on a plant that let out a scream. I panicked. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, ashamed. Suddenly a girl came up walking to me. She had lighter tan skin and long blonde hair with white almost-blonde parts in her bangs, and had her hair in a half-ponytail and her eyes were light blue. She looked very nice and gentle. I study her clothes that she's wearing. She's wearing a light green t-shirt, with a pair of denim jeans and light brown short-heeled boots. She looked at me sweetly. "No, there's no need to be sorry, sweetie," she spoke in a soft, sweet and gentle tone. "I just got here and it looks like I've made quite a mess in here." She then got on her knees and begin to tickle her plant's chin. "This is my talking plant. It's one of my creations." She then gets up and poses. "Hi, I'm Taylor." Suddenly a second after she said her name to me, her plant falls over and hits the floor, breaking the vase that the plant was in. Taylor quickly looked down at her plant quickly, with shame in her eyes. "Oh my goodness!" Taylor exclaimed, ashamed. I formed a nervous smile as I put my hand on my head. "Well then, I'm Mary," I said, accidentally forgetting that I was replacing the Princess of Saturn. Alex quickly came over to me and told me who I actually was. I shook my head quickly. "Oh, sorry!" I said, nervously. "What I meant to say was that Mary is a name I really like and all, but it's not really my name." I quickly backed away to look at the name that I was replacing and spoke. "Actually my real name is Sally of Saturn. Yep, that's me, alright." I kept backing away until I heard someone spoke some words about Saturn and I quickly turned around to see who it was. It was another girl who was sharing my dorm. I study her carefully. She had blonde hair like Taylor, but she didn't have any lighter blond parts in her bangs or wore her hair in a half-ponytail like Taylor. Instead, this girl left her hair down which reached all the way to the middle of her back, she had lip gloss on and she had on those big round eyeglasses covering both her whole eyes and her glasses were clouded up so that no one can see her eyes through her glasses and to me, they kinda look creepy to me. The girl flipped her hair back with her hand and looked at me. "Sorry for scaring you a bit," she talked in a tone that sounded like she didn't care or anything, but her voice did sound serious. But then she smiled a little. "Well, my name is Molly." Alex came in to see Molly, with Taylor following her. "Hey there, Molly! I'm Alex!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Molly turned to Alex and frowned. "I know and besides, I've heard about YOU this morning." Suddenly the door to our dorm opens to reveal a girl smaller than me and the others. The girl looked very shy and nervous. She's Asian, I thought as I looked at her almond-shaped eyes. Her eyes were very dark brown, almost black, her skin was pale almost-white and she wore her really long black hair in two pigtails topped with odango buns. She wore a purple short sleeved mini dress with pink tights and purple ballet flat shoes. She looked up at us, looking like she was going to cry. Molly looked at the girl with concern. "You all right?" she asked her. The girl nodded shyly. Taylor smiled and walked over to the shy girl to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, sweetie. We're all friendly here." The girl looked up at Taylor. Taylor gently put her hand on the girl's cheek. "What's your name, honey?" The girl kept looking at Taylor. "M-Miranda," she replied. Molly looked at the paper outside of our dorm to see if Miranda's name is on there. "I-I think I'm in the w-wrong dorm..." Miranda stuttered. Molly shrugged. "Na, you're fine. Your name is on the list, so you're with us." Miranda looked relieved, but still looked nervous. Molly then turned to Alex with a frown. Alex crosses her arms with a frown. "Well, it wasn't ma fault for blowin' up the damn Potion lab..." "Oh, really?" As Molly and Alex begin to argue, I heard Kiki scream. Me and Taylor ran in to see him under attack by Taylor's plant. "Oh, you bad plant!" Taylor exclaimed. "Put him down!" "Hey, it's alright. I don't think it was the plant's fault. Well, you know how hungry Kiki is. He does love veggies." Taylor smiles as she walks over to a small table, which had a small flower pot with a small bag of carrot seeds. She picks them up and turns to Kiki, with a sweet smile. "You hungry little bunny?" She then threw in some carrot seeds in the flower pot. "Here you go!" The seeds begin to grow into carrots, which got Kiki all excited. As soon as that was finished, Alex start complaining about how starving she was. "Well, why don't we go into town and get some food?" Alex asked. "Sure thing," Taylor agreed. "It'd be nice to hang out in the city for a little while."

After I ate, I went to make a phone call to mom. After talking to her for a few minutes, I hung up and suddenly noticed the yellow-skinned beast that fought Alex before, so I decided to follow him. After a few minutes of following him, I quickly hid myself behind the trash cans. I quickly looked to see what was ahead. There were three girls! All of them had dark-colored eyeshadow and the tall dark-haired girl had a dark yellow hair bow sticking out from the back of her head; just like Alex wears her hairbow! I thought. "Hey, what the hell are YOU doing here?!" I heard the female voice a few minutes after I turned my back. I quickly closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to pretend that what I'm seeing wasn't real. But I was wrong. A blond guy with sweat pants and a checkered-shirt came over to me and threw me out of my hiding place. I quickly shaked my head and slowly opens my eyes to see the three girls, looking down at me. The red-haired girl had curly hair like mine, except hers was wild-looking. She also wore a lime green sweatshirt with short sleeves, a turquoise skirt and gray shoes with socks. She also wore a gold necklace and gold earrings. The smaller girl looked like she was Japanese and she was. She looks just like Miranda, except the girl wore her long hair in high pigtails. The girl wore a gray-blue colored long sleeved shirt, with a pale purple skirt and wore the same socks and shoes like the red-head. And then I looked at the last girl; She was taller than the other two girls. She has long dark brown almost black hair, she wore a gold colored mini dress that has long sleeves and wore a pair of light gray high heeled boots that reached to her knees. She and the Japanese girl didn't wear a gold necklace like the red head, but they all wore matching earrings. The red head smirked evilly at me. "Well, well, well," she spoke. "What do we have here? If it isn't a freshman fairy-" She paused for a minute when she looked at my clothes, then smirks again. "Or should I say, a greaser fairy!" She and her pals start to laugh at me, as I got up and brushed myself. I looked up at the red head. She had green eyes, like me. "Oh, why don't you guys just buzz off, won't you?" I talked in a bored tone and started to walk away, but the blond guy grabbed me and threw me to a wall. I gasped for air, and then felt a hand grab me by the throat. I looked and saw the red head in my face. Boy, did she ever look mad at me. "You don't EVER talk to me like that! Trash!" She then threw me to the ground. I heard her say, "Kill her." and then the next thing I knew, I was being thrown and kicked by a lot of boys. This is it for me, I thought as I kept getting thrown and beaten up. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I tried to get up as the boys calmed down for two minutes and then starts to beat me again, but before they could continue, I heard a loud, "Hey!" and looked up to see three boys; one that has whitish-like blonde hair, one that has tan skin and dark hair, and one that has red-brown hair. All of the guys turned to face them. I kept looking, but when one of the boys that were hurting me, noticed me and threw a punch in my face. I held my injured jaw and slowly crawled over to the corner of the wall for safety, but however, I was surrounded by a group of mean boys. Suddenly the white-blond guy jumped towards the blond-checkered guy and started beating him up, along with the red-brown haired boy. I looked around. I couldn't find the tan-skinned boy, or the red head and her friends. I suddenly start to feel light-headed, and felt someone gently taking my hand and saying, "Hey, you're going to be okay." I looked up and saw the tan boy look at me. I start to feel dizzy and the last thing I saw before I blacked out were the boy's big black eyes...

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders In:

Greaser Girls Club: Season 1 Full Novel

Chapter 3 (Episode 3)

I woke up with the Sun shining in my eyes early the next morning. I groaned as I sit up, realizing that I was in a bed, but it didn't look like my bed. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my dorm either. I start to get worried, as I threw my head back down on the pillow. Man, am I ever going to be in a lot of trouble when I get back to Alfea, I thought. This is just great. I then close my eyes again and fell asleep for a few minutes, and then I heard a door open and close. Suddenly, I felt someone put their hand on my forehead gently and I felt sweat stream down my face from my forehead. What's going on? I thought. I accidentally made a small, quiet noise because the next thing I knew, I heard someone say, "She's coming around..." I slowly opened my eyes to see someone looking down at me, with a small smile. He's the same kid that rescued me, along with two other boys! He had red-brown hair and green-gray eyes, but to me, his eyes were more green than green-gray. The boy gently ran his fingers through my long curls. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. I nod nervously. Then, another boy came over to the boy, but this kid had tan skin and dark hair and eyes. I recognized him pretty well because he was the one that stayed with me when I passed out. The tan boy looked at me with a small shy smile. "Hey, hey it's okay. It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you," he said, in a soothing tone when he noticed how nervous I was. I nod and calmed down a little. The boy looked at me. "What's your name?" I looked a bit worried. I wasn't so sure if I should tell him my name because after all, I was replacing Princess Sally of Planet Saturn after all, right? "M-My name is..." I bit my lip a little. "Mary..." Once I said my name, I felt pretty stupid for not saying Sally, even though Sally's not my name because I'm pretty sure my parents sure as hell don't wanna name me Sally. The tan boy smiled shyly. "Pretty name. My name is Ponyboy," he said. I looked at him confusingly. Weird name, but I thought it was cute. The other boy ran his fingers through his red-brown hair as he looked at Pony and then at me. "My name's Johnny. Squire Johnny." "Yeah, and I'm Prince Ponyboy..." "Those are..." I wasn't so sure how to say it right or not, but I didn't want to be disrespectful to my new... friends? "...nice names. Very lovely names..." Johnny smiled. "Can you sit up?" I nod and slowly sits up on the bed and slowly placed my back on the wall. "You sure you're alright?" Johnny asked, helping me sit up. I nodded. "I'm fine, thanks," I said, with a shy smile. Just then, another boy came in, but he was taller than Johnny and Ponyboy. Instead, this guy had light blonde, almost white hair and blue eyes. He did look dangerous, but when he turned to me once he saw me turn my head away shyly, his eyes softened. "Is the kid alright?" He asked. Johnny nodded. "Yeah, she's alright, Dal." I felt the boy gently putting his hand on my cheek and then turned around to look at the blond guy. I assumed that his name was Dallas because of Johnny calling him "Dal", which I find a strange nickname, but didn't mind it at all. Dallas looked at me, straight in the eyes. "What's your name, kid?" I blushed a little, but forms a small, shy smile. "Mary..." Dallas smirked. "Cute name for a little gal, like you." He got up to go get something, as Johnny and Pony sat on the bed again. "Are you one of the freshman fairies at Alfea?" Ponyboy asked me. I shrugged, with a smile. "How did you know?"

"Thanks for the ride back," I said to Johnny, as I hopped off the bus. Johnny smiled. "No problem. See you soon!" The bus drove off and as soon as it was gone, my smile faded away with worry. I looked at the front gates of the school and walked in when the gates opened. As soon as the gates close, I felt really nervous. "Man, what am I going to tell Ms. Faragonda?" I said to myself, looking at the ground as I walked. "Really? What are YOU going to tell her?" I jumped up to see Griselda and Ms. Faragonda. I felt my heart pounding pretty fast with panic, but I stayed calm. "Do you know how long we had to go look for you and wait for you to come back?!" I told them my story, and Ms. Faragonda sighed, as her frown went away and formed a small smile. "Well, at least you had some people to come and help you when you were under-attacked by those Socs," she said. "Now, what were you going to tell Faragonda, Ms. S?" Griselda spoke in an angry voice. I gulped and told them that I wasn't Princess Sally from Saturn and Griselda got really angry. "You lied to us?! You have broken at least two rules!" Faragonda puts her hand on Griselda's arm and made her put her arm down when she saw Griselda pointing her finger at me. "She did, but she must be a magical creature. Otherwise the gates wouldn't let her in." Faragonda looked at me sweetly. "Who are you and where did you come from, my dear?" I breathed in and out as I told them my name and that I came from Earth. Griselda lifted her glasses up, with surprise and shock in her eyes. "From Earth?! How can that be possible?" "But, please don't send me back home!" I begged. "I met a lot of amazing people like you guys, and this place is really amazing." Griselda crossed her arms. "But you must be punished! After all, you broke two rules in this school!" "Now, Griselda," Faragonda turned to Griselda. "I think we should give Mary a chance. And after all, I'm sure she'll do fine taking the Princess of Saturn's place." I widened my eyes with shock and surprise. Me, taking the Princess of Saturn's place?! Now, that's way too cool! "Thank you, Ms. Faragonda," I said, with a shy smile. Ms. Faragonda smiled. "You may go to class." "Yes, ma'am." As I walked pass by Griselda, she shot me a glare.

Classes were finally done for the day and I was nervous about talking to my friends since after what happened to me last night. What if they hate me? I thought. What if they don't like me anymore? I thought about that as I slowly opened the door and the next thing I knew, Alex had me in her arms. "Marebear!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Alex, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Aw, ya's fine, sissybell. We was worried 'bout ya." Suddenly Molly, Taylor and Miranda comes rushing in to see us. Molly looks angry. "Sally, where the hell have you been?!" she shouted at me, which made me panic. "I-I'm sorry, Molly!" I cried. "It's just that I got jumped by a gang of witches and they hurt me pretty bad, but I got saved by three boys!" Molly stopped and looked confused. "What three boys?" she questioned. I tried to find the words to say. I remembered them, I thought. I had to! "Well, they were dressed up in, like jeans, leather jackets and two of them wore their hair back with hair grease while the tall blonde guy didn't have any grease in his hair..." I spoke, trying to stay calm. Molly sighed again and then turned to Alex. "And by the way, why did you call her Mary just now, huh?!" Alex shrugged. "Well, it's a long story..." she spoke, twitching her fingers together nervously. So Alex ended up having to tell Molly and the other two girls about how Alex got me into taking the Princess of Saturn's place because she was supposed to be at Alfea this year, but changed her mind for some particular reason. And after all the explaining was over, the three girls looked at each other. I begin to gather all of my stuff. "Well," I sighed, as I headed for the door. "I guess this means that I won't be here anymore-" "No, please don't go, honey!" I turned around to see Taylor who grabbed my hand and had a hurtful look on her face. "We're so sorry! I mean, we didn't understand who you really are. Please don't go..." I looked at her, and then formed a small smile. "Well... Okay, then." Just then, I was surrounded by the rest of the girls who then formed a group hug around me.

_To be continued..._


End file.
